Boruto x Hanabi
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: Lemon/smut. Contains rape. Boruto x Multiple. Yuri. Incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Boruto x Hanabi**

Boruto Uzamaki watched Hanabi Hyuga from the shadows. As son to the Hokage a lot was expected of him. Being a great ninja, a shining example to his village, a good son and so much more. Yet no one seemed to understand or care about what he wanted. Bitterness welled up at the thought everyone only saw him as a copy of his father. He hid it well but deep down he sometimes wished to be the son to anyone else. Still there were perks of being a talented ninja and the son of Konoha's ruler. Not only did citizens far and wide look up to him. Girls often flocked him hoping for a chance with someone of his grand status. He would be lying if he never said that was an emotional boost or that he didn't act on it.

However the one girl he wanted the most always seemed out of reach. The Hyuga's were a strong traditional clan with their own rules and customs. Everybody had a duty to uplift the clan no matter their status. Worse Hanabi was his aunt as a result of her older sister Hinata being his mother. She never married choosing instead to have boyfriends over short or long periods. Rumor was she never found the right man to settle down with. Though there were rumblings about her being too stuck up to allow anyone as a mate. Boruto hated when anyone put her down since he knew she was a smart and loving person in reality.

Still he wanted her so bad. Why did they have to be related through marriage. If his father had married Sakura then he would have no problem making Hanabi his. She had dated younger than her age before. It was not like the gap would have been a problem. Instead he had to lurk in the shadows feeling himself grow hard fantasizing about what he would do if Hanabi was finally his to love and command. He tried other girls but none could make him forget Hanabi Hyuga and most just wanted him for status and fame instead of true love.

Then his mind had a dark thought. Why not take what he wanted instead of waiting for a dream that would never happen. Sure he cared about Hanabi but she was the one who was leading him on. It had to be for him to want her so badly. Dressing up to go out for a simple walk about the village? The yellow fire print kimono she wore only heightened his desire and rage. She was the temptress pulling him into this web of desire. If she was willing to flaunt herself in public looking all dressed up and beautiful. Why should he not have a taste? Yes, he was not going to wait any longer like a lovesick puppy. As a man it was his job to take what he wanted without letting anything get in the way. Even the love for his sweet aunt.

"Hey Hanabi nee-chan," Boruto stepped out of the shadows trying to play things close to the vest. If he was going to lure her somewhere more isolated there could be no margin for error. She was a ninja and not naive to the threat of potentially being kidnapped for her special gifts alone.

"Oh Boruto you startled me," Hanabi laughed, "are you heading to the market too?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you in private. It's...about a girl. I think she might be special," Boruto chose his words carefully. Knowing that Hanabi and his mother enjoyed playing matchmaker for him. His father was less annoying about it but still dropped hints.

Hanabi squealed. "I knew there was a girl. You have been quiet of late, slipping out at all hours. Guess you really are getting along well with this special lady," she winked at him.

Boruto blushed. "So can we go? I really want to tell you more about her. Mom and dad would not understand. I would really like your advice Nee-chan," he gave her his best puppy eyes.

"Of course, I always have time for you! Lead the way," Hanabi said with a smile as she pumped up her fist playfully.

Boruto did his best not to smirk and lead his aunt to a secret hideaway he made on the outskirts of town. Usually such things would be forbidden or heavily monitored. But again the perks of being the son of Naruto helped him keep this place mostly to himself. He had learned to time the patrols and after a recent attack, they would be too busy to pass this area for days. "Come in, I'll prepare some tea and snacks so that you will be more comfortable."

"Okay," Hanabi said with open unease, "I never understood what you liked about this place."

Boruto waited until she was settled on the couch and headed to the kitchen. He laced Hanabi's tea with a rare paralytic to make it harder for her to fight. It was tasteless and hard to snatch away from the medical ninjas. Good thing he got Sakura to trust him enough to take him on a tour. The rest was easy since few wanted to question his presence anywhere.

"What's the name of this special girl?" Hanabi asked as he shared the food, "do I know her?"

"Yes, drink your tea before it gets cold," Boruto tried not to sound too impatient.

Hanabi drank half way before spitting it out. "What's going on? I feel...what did you do?"

Boruto responded by kicking Hanabi hard in the chest sending her flying into the wall. He wanted to be gentler than this. But since she didn't finish the tea, he had to do this.

"What are you doing?" Hanabi struggled to rise, "why can't I access my chakra?"

Boruto grabbed her by the hair and dragged her into the small bedroom. "Shut up."

Hanabi tried to struggle but the drugs made her sluggish and Boruto was just too fast. By the time she was flung on the bed, the Hyuga sported a busted lip and bruised ribs. "Stop!"

Boruto climbed on top and carefully took off her clothes. He wanted Hanabi bad but he couldn't give her too many visible injuries or ruin her kimono. But any part of her body hidden from sight was fair game. She was too prideful to tell anyone he took her. Besides he was the Hokage's son and her nephew, it was too unbelievable for anyone to absorb.

"Please stop Boruto, you are not in your right mind," Hanabi begged. She was pinned in between his legs. She did her best to lift herself up, only to feel his hardness against her, making her disgusted from the mere thought.

"Wrong, this is exactly what I have wanted for years. Don't act dumb, you want it too." Boruto bit her breasts and she screamed. He loved that sound and kept going. Tasting her was the most delicious thing that ever entered his waiting lips since ever. She cried out underneath him but the drugs limited her struggling. It was his turn to get what he wanted and hers to submit and give him all that he desired. She would enjoy it if she just played along.

Hanabi cried out as Boruto violated her. She could not believe her nephew would do this. Anytime she felt pleasure her mind cried out in disgust. He was her nephew not her boyfriend.

Boruto kissed her hard on the lips refusing to let her turn away. He was in charge and Hanabi just had to get used to it. Sex was a natural thing and he was going to empty his seed into her for as long as he wanted. It filled him with pride that he finally had her.

"Stop it, you are not going to get away with this. Hinata will be devastated!" Hanabi cried as she broke the kiss, their saliva still connected. He looked almost drunk as he stared at her glare.

Boruto slapped her across the face. As if he would allow her to tell anyone about this. "No one will believe you bitch. Keep talking like that and this will go down a lot harder for you."

"I'm not afraid of you Boruto. I thought you were my loving nephew but you are a monster!"

Boruto responded by kicking her off the bed. Then he proceeded to kick Hanabi multiple times as she curled into a ball. "I am in charge here and if you talk again, I will kill you!"

Hanabi was terrified enough to believe him. She didn't want to die in this creepy shack.

Boruto flung her back on the bed. He would show her who was in charge. He forced her mouth open and pushed his cock all the way in. He ignored her choking and started fucking her throat. If she wanted to use her mouth then it might as well be to satisfy his desires. Her mouth was soft and silky making him extra horny and hard. It was better than he ever dreamed. Thrusting harder he demanded that she suck but Hanabi refused. For that he ensured to drag her hair extra hard as he fucked her face into multiple orgasms. His moans rang out loud as he emptied his passion, lust and anger down his aunts silky throat.

He shoved her back on the bed as Hanabi coughed and spat out what she could. Ungrateful bitch, he would teach her better manners. He got a gag and secured it over her mouth. What he was going to do next would require Hanabi not screaming in infinity bringing anyone to investigate. He looked at her wet pussy and grinned. No matter what she liked it. Without hesitation he forced his entire hand in and started fisting her. This had been one of his biggest fantasies. Feeling Hanabi's pussy clench on his hands and he had her cum and scream. A few girls let him experiment but none could compare to the exquisite cries he now heard from his aunt through the gag. She was going to learn what it took to satisfy him.

Hanabi screamed but most of it was blocked by the gag. What Boruto was doing was beyond painful. It was as if he was beating her up from the inside. Maybe she should have been good earlier. No, she couldn't let him think this was okay. Yet there was so much pain as her body reacted to being fisted so severely. He never let up for a second and it felt like forever. Plus she was also getting turned out despite herself and her first orgasm had her almost blacking out then whimpering in shame. She was cumming for her nephew and couldn't stop it. The pleasure and pain taking her to a place where both melded into the same thing.

Boruto grinned through all of it enjoying punishing Hanabi. She would give in and enjoy things soon enough. Plus she came repeatedly spreading juices everywhere. What kind of woman gushed like that if she was not enjoying it. A tease that's who and there were few things he hated more than a girl who was a tease. Hanabi had held him at bay long enough. Upon finishing he licked her cum off his hand and watched her reaction. "Like that?"

Hanabi refused to answer. He was demented and she could not believe this was Boruto.

Boruto smirked and flipped her over. Without hesitation he went inside her ass enjoying the tightness forming around his cock. It was clear she never did anal before and being the first inside that hole turned him on. He started thrusting fast and hard, enjoying all the noise she made as he raced in her ass. He slapped her butt cheeks until they were red. She was his to fuck and command. Everything he gave her was a gift and one day she would understand that. He couldn't wait for the day she sucked him off and opened her legs in gratitude.

He positioned himself lifting one of her legs in the air and fucked her ass even harder. The new round of noises from Hanabi were even better than the last. Everytime he came was a gift from heaven as her ass squeezed his cock like crazy. He was definitely enjoying himself and was certain she was too and just didn't want to admit it. It was glorious fucking her without end like this. How had he gone on so long pretending that he could be with other girls? Hanabi was all woman and the perfect one to fuck and make his own right now.

Hanabi screamed as Boruto repeatedly fucked up her ass. She never liked anal. Now her own nephew was doing her like she was a hired hooker. The fisting was terrible but this was impossible to take and degrading. Her impulses betrayed her as Hanabi both screamed in pain and ecstasy. She could feel her eyes roll into the back of her head as her pussy gushed like there was no tomorrow. Why was this happening when she never wanted Boruto inside her in the first place? Did she deep down wanted to be raped?

Boruto finished tearing her ass then made Hanabi lick off his cock afterwards. He needed to be spotless for what he was going to do to her next. She obeyed despite making facing over licking a cock that had just been in her ass. He enjoyed her tongue doing all the things he dreamed off and held her hair tight as she licked him clean. Especially when she licked around his tip teasing him like the temptress he knew she really was. He then orgasmed all over her face then fucked Hanabi's throat. It was magnificent like last time telling him this was the right decision. How else would he be enjoying himself with the woman he desired?

He kissed her again and this time she responded for a short time then stopped. He saw that as a victory however and deepened it. No matter her resistance this was what was meant to be. He ran his tongue deep into her mouthy cavern and even kissed down her neck and breasts. There was no doubt in his mind that she was enjoying everything he was doing to her. After all most women liked being kissed and after her defiance this was generous.

Boruto opened her legs and looked at all the cum flowing out. This was what Hanabi really wanted. A man who would take charge and screw her like she deserved. He knew she was on the pill after rifling through her things several times. Otherwise like most girls he would have used a condom. But he wanted Hanabi to feel his sperm gush inside her and knew that she belonged to him. With how much of her cum had soaked into the bed he had no doubt she wanted this. She looked back at him with fear but was no longer fighting. He told himself that she would get used to it and thrust his cock deep inside her lubricated waiting pussy.

Hanabi cried out as Boruto started fucking her already sensitive pussy. He was like an animal thrusting and grunting inside her. She moaned out loud through the gag unable to resist all the pleasure flowing through her body as he did her fast and hard. Suddenly he pulled the gag out and moved even faster. Hanabi couldn't help but scream out as he pulverized her vagina. He was like a man possessed doing her without mercy. She came screaming but he just continued fucking her and even kissing her lips multiple times.

Hanabi was flipped upside down and fucked even more. Boruto was not slowing down at all and she overwhelmed with pleasure from his sexual prowess. The disgust was still there but she couldn't control how her body reacted to all the non-stop sex. Boruto demanded that she say his name and to her utmost shame, she obeyed him. The indescribable pleasure clouding her better judgement. Yes he was raping her but it felt too fucking good to stop.

Boruto grunted as he rode Hanabi as if there was no tomorrow. He never knew this would be so exquisite. Entering her pussy was like going to another world. Her folds welcomed his hungry cock and the softness yet clenching of her vagina muscles was the perfect combo of intoxication that he needed. He moaned and rode this prize until he came enjoying her own orgasms and screams in between. Then he turned her upside down to fuck her in a new position. Giving him a whole new level of climax as he continued doing her anyway that he desired. His sperm gushing inside her repeatedly as her own poured out in unison.

He spent the rest of the day fucking Hanabi in any position he could find. Even pulling her to different parts of the house to do so. She barely protested as he did everything he desired. Including between her big breasts and she sucked his cock. One of his favorite moments was banging her ass against the door and fisting her pussy at the same time. There was nothing off limits and he screwed her until every bit of energy and sperm was spent.

Afterwards he took a shower and told her to do the same.

Hanabi's hands shook as she tried to wash off the shame. Yes she orgasmed and came to obey his sick commands. But that didn't change the fact that her own nephew raped her. Who could she get to believe this madness? This would put the entire village in an uproar. Hokage's son raping his aunt who now ran one of their most powerful clans. The anarchy that could result was catastrophic. No matter how awful it was, she needed to keep this horror to herself. The damage the truth would cost was too much for the village to bear.

"It was not that bad was it?" Boruto asked as she readied to leave, "Hanabi nee-chan?" he asked when she didn't answer.

Hanabi slapped him across the face. "I hate you! Baka!" she fled the house in tears.

Author;s note : review


	2. Chapter 2

**Boruto x Hanabi**

Boruto could not believe what he had done. It had been two weeks since he forced himself on Hanabi. His own aunt and sister to his mother Hinata. What could have been going through his mind to think raping a woman was not only okay but justified? The memory of that night both turned him on and disgusted him at once. All the sounds, sensations and smells combined to create a haze that was inescapable. Perhaps this was what he deserved for committing such a monstrous act. He had no idea what was going to happen next.

Lust had taken over logic and he became an animal. Forcing someone who he was supposed to love into debasing themself for his pleasure. What would the village say if they found about what he had done. Worse his parents who raised their son to be a good person? The thought of losing the love and respect of everyone around him was crushing and terrifying. Hurting Hanabi was a mistake that he should have never even thought of making. Yet it was already done and there was no turning back the clock to undo all the damage.

He spied Hanabi speaking with a friend outside of a restaurant. This was his best chance to try and talk to her. So far she had avoided him including stepping on his foot to draw attention and get away. With a friend in view at least he could keep her actions civil. Getting her away from someone to talk to him alone after everything that happened was another matter. He hoped for a miracle that would somehow ease this awkward meeting.

"Oh hi Boruto," the friend said as he approached the pair, "I am sure your nephew has better things to do than listen to an old fuddy duddy like me ramble on. I will leave you to it." The older woman gave a kind wave and went off into the crowd leaving the duo alone.

Hanabi kept a stone face that showed she was not in the mood to talk. Passersby could not guess why she was so nonchalant but Boruto knew. She could not believe he had the nerve to try and get her to himself yet again. Was once not enough for her sick nephew. "I have a lot of things to do today," her words sharp, "I don't have time to deal with any of your personal troubles today. Perhaps wait until we have a family gathering before speaking."

Boruto knew she was taunting him and couldn't blame her. After his terrible actions this was exactly what he deserved. The kind loving aunt he had assaulted was now cold and wary of him. He still felt the same about her but needed to keep those feelings under lock and key. The last thing either of them needed was for a public brawl to happen. Way too many questions neither of them would want to answer. The truth was too awful to come out. "I just want to tell you how sorry I am. Please just come with me and hear what I have yo say."

Hanabi glared at him as if she wanted to smack him. After everything he wanted her to wander off with him again? Fat chance of that happening. He raped her and acted as if it was justified before magically developing last minute remorse. She was fooled once and refused to be taken yet again. "We can talk in the alley nearby," she whispered in his ear, "that way if you try anything stupid I can scream loud enough for someone to assist. Unless of course I just forgo the pleasantries and break your scrawny little neck if you touch me."

Boruto gulped but did his best not to show any fear. This was the price he had to pay for hurting Hanabi. She was right to be afraid of him and making the lines clear. Last time they blurred awful things happened. Nothing he could do or say would fix that fact. "Okay. Lead the way and don't worry about me crossing any lines or being disrespectful to you Hanabi Nee-chan"

Hanabi snorted and led him to the alley. She immediately smacked him, eyes blazing. Every part of her wanted to tear him to pieces. Despite not hating him as much as when the rape just happened, it still took place. Her own nephew violated her horribly. How did anyone get over such a terrible fact? "How dare you come sauntering up to me as if it's business as usual. Are you trying to wear me down or mock me? Either way you need to stop it."

Boruto touched his aching cheek. There was no question the path to forgiveness would be a long one. But her words also stung nearly as hard. "Mock you? I would never do such an awful thing after my actions recently. I am so sorry for hurting you and can only beg for your forgiveness. I must have been out of my mind to do such evil things to you." He hoped she would understand his plight and at least consider forgiving his terrible actions.

"Even if I can forgive you, Boruto. I can never really trust you again," Hanabi wrapped her arms around herself. The memories of him hurting her closing in. "I can't just forget you are a rapist because of regret Boruto. The evil act you committed is beyond vile. Not to mention having sexual feelings for your aunt in the first place. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Boruto was on the verge of tears. How could he explain that these terrible acts were not who he really was. Make her remember the living nephew from before. "I am s-sorry..," tears started to flow down his face, "if I could take it all back I would in an instant,"

Hanabi's face reddened. "Don't you dare stand there playing the victim! If I can hold back my tears you can duck it up too. I promised not to tell but told you to give me space. Lurking around like a creepy bat is not part of the deal. Stay away until I can bear you again."

Boruto wiped away his tears. She was right. He had no right crying as if she was some kind of monster. Yet he wanted her full forgiveness and love so bad. "I'll give you space like I promised. Just know I'm sorry and care about you deeply Hanabi Nee-chan," he sniffled.

"Okay," Hanabi agreed, "I will walk with you for a few minutes but then you must go."

 **(Scene Change)**

Sakura picked up supplies with a scowl on her face. Medical ninjas on her shift had gotten chewed out because of thefts. She only escaped suspension because of her high rank. Everyone was on high alert sure that another coworker had done the deed. She had been busy showing Boruto around that day. Perhaps that's why she never saw the culprit. Whoever he or she was they better pray no one caught them to fact harsh consequences. She would personally wring the little thief's neck for causing so much panic in the first place.

Just last month she had broken up with her latest boyfriend. He wanted a woman who would stay home and pop out babies. She had no idea why he would date her with that in mind. They had a huge fight and he told her she would die alone. Her response was to beat him to a pulp. She healed him afterwards but he never wanted to see her again. Good riddance.

"Ow!" she cried bumping into someone as she turned into the next aisle. Some jerk was always rushing around without thinking. "Watch where you are going idiot!" she raged.

"Sakura-san?" a familiar voice asked, "I am so sorry! Are you okay? Did I break anything?" (Note: Sakura isn't married to Sasuke in this fanfic. Sarada will be Karin's daughter)

Sakura's face burned red upon realizing who it was. Boruto Uzamaki, son of Naruto Uzamaki who was not just their Hokage but also once the boy who crushed on her like crazy. He moved unto Hinata after realizing she would never feel the same. Now however she wondered if Naruto would have been a better choice. No use now, he was taken. "Hi Boruto, sorry for shouting at you like that. Just have a lot of things to do and little time to do them."

"I understand the feeling," Boruto said but sounded solemn, "anyway take care of yourself."

"Wait," Sakura tapped his shoulder, "what's going on? You look extra down today."

Boruto knew he couldn't tell her the truth. Yet he couldn't allow her to go blabbing off to his dad or anyone else. "I screwed things up with someone. It was not public but I was an ass and now she hates me. Guys just ruin everything that they touch I guess," he sighed.

Sakura rubbed his shoulder. "So you're suffering from heartbreak? Well I guess I can open up my busy schedule to help you feel better. Come on, I'll stop the house and make you a meal to remember." She shared it with Sasuke but he was rarely home and kept dodging on actually getting married. Hence their open chaotic relationship. The only rule was not to bring their other dates back to the house they shared. As if that would fix everything.

Boruto wondered if he should. But then he realized talking to Sakura was better than moping around. "Okay, let's go."

Boruto sighed as he rubbed his swollen belly. Sakura had become a great cook. Sasuke was an idiot leaving such a beautiful talented woman home alone. "Your food is excellent."

"Thank you," Sakura giggled, "but I have a question, what do you think of me?"

Boruto was surprised. "Um, I believe you're wonderful. Beautiful, talented, the whole package."

"Really?" Sakura smiled then got closer, "how beautiful?" she whispered in his ear.

The next second both were kissing each other madly. Sakura led him to the guest bedroom.

"Are you sure about this? I always liked you but…" Boruto said tearing off his clothes.

"I always thought you're kind of cute. Plus we are both adults," Sakura removed her own.

Boruto kissed her neck hungrily as they both fell on the bed. He wanted to take his mind off Hanabi so bad and Sakura had been so kind to him. Maybe going all the way will help drive his heart in a new direction. Sakura always went back to Sasuke eventually but one night with her couldn't hurt. She kissed him back with the same fervor showing she wanted it too. There was no mistaking that this was happening between them as consenting adults.

"You are so beautiful," he said nuzzling against her breasts. She smelled sweet and heavenly to him. He had no idea how Sasuke could leave her alone for a second. He sucked on each nipple long and hard enjoying the moans she made. He loved touching each soft mound and listening to Sakura respond in gratitude. Her body crashing against his begging for more. They had only gotten started but both wanted everything from the other.

Sakura enjoyed his romantic display. Especially when he went down to her center and started to suck. Not all men were willing to satisfy women this way, including Sasuke on most occasions. Boruto's lips and tongues worked together to lick, suck and nip her folds as if she were his precious flower and she loved every second. The deeper he went the more pleasure went through her body. He pushed her wanting pussy straight into an orgasm and she cried out begging for more. Juices flowed and lapped up every drop like he needed it.

Boruto help up his cock and she immediately moved forward to give him a blowjob. It was the least she could do after he went down her so well. Without a word of protest or hesitation. She slowly sucked and licked him at first to get an idea of his length and also what he liked. Every moan and hiss a signal of what was the most gratifying move to use on her younger lover.

He went down between Sakura's legs and stuck two fingers into her waiting pussy. Then he stuck a third and started moving them inside the slick folds. His fingers moved faster as she screamed from all the pleasure. Then he removed his fingers and pushed his face right into her pussy yet again. As he started to eat her out much faster this time and she could barely make sense of reality anymore. Boruto ravaged Sakura with his tongue and teeth as if digging into a buffet. Her orgasms thundered out like a hurricane. The screams exiting didn't sound human as all the cum spewed out of her body, both down his throat and on the bed.

He played with her nipples for a while enjoying the moans and hisses she made. He planned to get every ounce of sexual satisfaction from this woman. Squeezing her lovely titties and whispering sweet nothing in her ear. There was no question that Sakura was perfect for taking his mind to a different place. She was so loving and willing to please him.

Boruto pushing his cock all the way inside her dripping pussy. He moved inside fast and hard ready to take care of her need. He was in charge and was going to screw her senseless. But he was going to get his fill of this pink haired beauty beneath him. He kept going until he came inside her and she came moments later as well. Moaning at the top of her lungs. He loved the sounds she made. He wanted to do her all night long and then some.

"Oh yes you're getting my G-Spot!" Sakura screamed rocking her hips against him hungrily. Boruto dragged back the her long hair and continued to ravage her, letting out all frustration at not having Hanabi. Sakura was a real gusher and screamer which he enjoyed. No matter the fact that he was not in love with her. At least being with this hot medical ninja helped satisfy his desires for the time being. She was beautiful and caring and would make the right man happy. She was with Sasuke now, sort of, but that fly by night didn't deserve her.

Boruto got up and kissed a trail from her chest right down to the belly button. Sakura sighed enjoying the sensation on her skin. He then started to lick along her arms and legs in the process. It was such an invigorating experience for Sakura having a guy focus on her body like this. He turned her on her stomach and massaged her back with both his hands and lips. Knowing getting her to relax after their last display would ready her for even more. It was delicious taking care of a woman like this and he was glad neither were being too rough.

Boruto slowly went inside her anus with his cock. Sakura moaned as he went and both kissed each other passionately as he slipped all the way inside her. He started moving at a steady pace getting used to her movement in this position. Then he went faster enjoying her tightness and the moans that came from thrusting into the pink haired fairy beneath him. Both wanted to screw each other and he loved that she wanted him as much as he did. The meal and sex were both worth it to spend any amount of time with this smart sexy ninja.

He kissed her roughly as he came and continued doing her from behind. Then he changed position and screwed her anally with Sakura facing him this time. Both kissed each other repeatedly enjoying the sexual contact both provided. The pair forgetting the outside world for a while and just satisfying their needs. After they lay in bed playing with each other and laughing. There was no doubt this loving sexual affair was something they both enjoyed.

Later both showered and got dressed. While being together was nice, the two of them had life obligations and other things keeping them seperate. Sakura was one of his father's closest friends and with Sasuke a good friend and rival of Naruto as well. Boruto was the son of the man who crushed on Sakura for years before deciding to be with Hinata instead. While this coming out would not ruin their lives. It would make things extremely awkward for all who they were close to. A decision that was not worth the risk at this time for either of them.

"I have to clean up the room before Sasuke returns tomorrow," Sakura said, "you don't think bad of me for sleeping with you?" she decided to ask Boruto outright. She enjoyed their time together but started to feel guilty because she had broken her one big rule with Sasuke.

Boruto gently touched the medical ninja's face and kissed her cheek. "No I don't."

"I... still care about Sasuke, he's just so distant and makes things difficult. Plus his open door policy is just ridiculous. With how long he's away on missions, either he's only screwing me or he's doing a whole bunch of teammates between work," Sakura leaned on the wall.

Boruto smiled. "I see him and Lee hanging out a lot, maybe they're lovers on the side," he teased and Sakura punched him playfully, "ow, I was kidding."

"I know, my real punches are a lot harder," Sakura grinned, "want me to walk you home?"

"No, I think I can do that part myself, thank you for everything Sakura...chan?," Boruto told her.

Sakura smiled, Boruto was a sweet kid. In a different world she would have loved to see where a relationship would lead. Sadly it was not in this one. "You too, Boruto."


	3. Chapter 30

**Boruto x Hanabi**

"Onii-chan, dinner is ready!" Came the sweet voice of his younger sister, Himawari.

Today Hinata had left to meet her father for an important matter regarding their clan, thus Boruto and Himawari were the only one in the house. Since Naruto is always busy in the office.

He would normally sneak out and have hamburger with his friends but he couldn't do it after his sister made dinner on her own for the first time. It would be too cruel to leave her alone.

"Yawn~ Is it done?" He asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Hai! I made your favourite, Hamburger!" She chirped happily.

As he opened his eyes to look at the dinner, he was left speechless. No, it wasn't the dinner that caught him by surprise but what Himawari was wearing.

He never imagined someone could look so damn adorable with maid outfit!

"Himawa..ri?" He breathed out, still in shock.

"Hmm?" She looked at him questioningly with her innocent smile.

Boruto inwardly gulped. He was going to turn this night into something a lot more sinister.

"Uh…"

"What is it Onii-chan?" She asked, this time with a concerned look on her face as she finished dishing out the plates.

His eyes slowly went down from her eyes to her still growing breasts. He had never noticed her before in this light, but now that he noticed, he was ashamed of having a boner for his sister. Her boobs were way bigger than a girl her age usually. Heck they were bigger than Sarada!

"Onii-chan, you are staring at me… is something on my face?" She asked hesitantly as she tried to wipe her cheeks with the back of her wrist.

He didn't answer as his eyes then went further down to her thighs. Her skin under the knee socks looked like butter.

Himawari soon gasped as Boruto came to his senses. He noticed her looking at him horrified. As he followed her eyes down, he noticed what she was looking at.

Boruto would usually hide himself in embarrassment for having a boner for his sister, but considering what he was planning to do tonight, this was nothing. He needed to be bolder to get the message to her. He did not want to force her to it… but his judgements were slowly getting clouded by her innocent beauty.

"I-Is t-that…" She began but her speech was promptly interrupted as Boruto walked to her suddenly and stood with an intense look on his face.

She inwardly gulped when he slowly cupped her cheeks on his hand.

"O-Onii-chan?" She was too shocked and before she knew, his face was inches away from hers. They nose were lightly touching as she could feel his warm breath on her lips.

She didn't dare to speak, too terrified under his stare. Boruto slowly caressed her cheeks and slid his touches down her shoulders, finally reaching her back. His breath became heavier which also matched hers as he attentively squished her butt. A yelp left her lips in surprise but what happened next, she just went blank. Their lips touched as it sent chills down her spines. Boruto kept his eyes locked with her shocked ones before slowly closed his and deepened the kiss. A small bite on her bottom lips earned yet another yelp from her which was the perfect opportunity he was looking for to stick his tongue on her mouth.

Instinct took over as her tongue slowly brushed with his and for a brief moment she kissed back. Her eyes widened as she tried to break their contact, but was stopped by a rather hard squish on her ass and a yank on her hair with his other hand.

Their teeth collided from the sudden pull and soon she found his tongue invading her mouth yet again, this time with a lot more vigour and spared no chance of escape.

For few seconds, the noise of their saliva exchanging from the inexperienced kiss could be heard. Himawari soon began to moan when their tongue touched and before she knew, her hands were pulling him closer to her to deepen the kiss.

Boruto let out a chuckle and broke the make out as he looked at her. She soon looked at him in surprise and shock.

"Since when did you learn to kiss?" He asked as he let her go.

She immediately touched her lips with both of her hands in shock as tears began to gather around her eyes.

This only managed to increase his thirst even more. With a quick gesture, Boruto pointed his finger upstairs. "We are going to my room. Got it?"

She quickly shook her head and tried to turn around, only to be stopped by him pulling her hair. A sharp pain made her hiss as he whispered to her ears, a whisper that she never realized belonged to her beloved brother. It was scary.

"You will do as I say, or else I will tell mom about the kiss and guess what she will do then?"

Himawari widened her eyes as she gasped in shock. "Y-You wouldn't!"

"Oh sure I would! I will just say you kissed me out of the blue. Guess who she will believe? Me. You know why right? Having a face like my dad just works charms on her. You on the other hand, my poor little kitten will be punished. She might even disown you."

"No…"

 ***CLINGGGGGGGGGGGGG***

Boruto jumped up from the alarm clock as he began to look around abruptly.

…

'Just a dream…'

 **Author's Note: …**


End file.
